Because You're Mine
by SereneMelodies
Summary: One rainy day, Akashi decides that he's waited long enough and invites Kuroko over to his place. Feelings and emotions culminate into one explosive encounter...AkaKuro PWP. Oneshot.


**Because You're Mine**

**HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TESS-CHAN~!**

Akashi/Kuroko, not quite but kind of Kagami/Kuroko, fluff & drama, smut, potentially OOC, read at your own risk (NC17)!

**Author's Note: **This is written, of course, for my good friend's birthday. She ships AkaKuro, and even though I do not (I tried and failed), I gave it my best shot to produce something decent. Plus, this also helped me with my writer's block, which is driving me insane. I hope you like it…

**Warning: **I messed around a bit with the original plot of KuroBasu because this is a college-AU. Just a bit.

Seriously, don't read this if you don't want to see boyxboy smut. As in, IT WILL GET "GRAPHIC"!

* * *

**Prologue**

There was always something untouchable about Akashi Seijuro, as if he stood on a level higher than everyone else, even if physically he seemed like any other person. But even that wasn't quite true. His heterochromatic eyes were always seeing straight through people, always knowing, always judging, always reading every intention and every thought with such regal ease. So easily he examined every inch of a person's soul, a person's heart.

Powerful, delicate, overwhelming, sensitive…such was the paradox that was Akashi.

Kuroko had never quite understood the red-haired genius. And yes, that was really the only way he could put it. Genius. For one thing, Kuroko couldn't exactly consider him a friend. Somehow, he always felt like he was walking on eggshells – make that glass – whenever anything had to do with his former captain, like his heart would burst if he said the wrong thing and made Akashi upset in some way.

Caught in a limbo between treating Akashi like a senpai and an acquaintance, he always ended up speaking respectfully, unsure, unconfident. He had no idea how to feel about their relationship, or if they even had one. For all he knew, Akashi might have been treating everyone this way, with his typical "tough love". Yet Akashi always seemed to understand him completely, the rare smile always making him feel mushy inside, as if all his thoughts and worries and everything just melted. What was even more unbelievable was that Kuroko didn't want that smile to appear if it wasn't intended for him.

And he wasn't the possessive type. Not at all. Or so he'd thought.

But always, without exception, he was swept away, controlled by Akashi effortlessly. His life seemed to revolve around the puppet master, the mastermind, of the Generation of Miracles. As it should be, Akashi might even say. It was because of him and his recommendation that Kuroko went to Seirin to fully explore his love for basketball without the stress of being in a highly competitive school. It was because of him that Kuroko truly had the time to grow as a person, as an athlete. He had, for the first time, competed against Aomine, against Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and even Akashi himself. He'd made good friends with Kagami and the others in Seirin's team…

And all the while, he had spent every day wishing he could have spent more time with Akashi the way he had back in middle school. Maybe Akashi knew that the three years apart would only make Kuroko _long_ for him. After all, those unique eyes seemed to discover and just _know _every secret, every feeling, that he had ever had.

Maybe even these secret desires he hid in the deepest part of himself.

Kuroko had been so inexplicably happy when, at the beginning of his last year at Seirin, Akashi had contacted him for reasons outside of basketball. They just had a simple talk, in which Akashi commanded him to go to the same college. Of course, he had agreed, studied hard, and gotten in…because he truly wanted to follow Akashi's orders if that meant they could be together again.

Now, as a freshman in a competitive university, he had so many opportunities that he wouldn't have known about if it wasn't for Akashi. He found what he wanted to do, his passion, which was to teach little children. So in a sense, he supposed he owed it all to his supportive and caring – though in a very strict way – captain and…well, first love.

Kuroko knew without a doubt by now, seven years after their first and fateful meeting, that he had feelings beyond that of friendship for his sarcastic, domineering, yet surprisingly gentle mentor. He never felt this way for anyone else, if that was any indication of his feelings. No one else would suffice. No one else could make him feel like this. There could be no one else.

Akashi Seijuro had become his entire world, irrevocably so.

[~ * ~]

**Blue**

It was just his luck that his psychology class – required for an education major, apparently – took place at 5 in the morning. His professors _had _to run on steroids because he was so exhausted he found himself having to pinch his arm to stay awake. There was no way his teachers could function this early otherwise.

Rubbing his eyes wearily, he took the last little bit of notes from the lecture and packed up, yawning.

_Vrrrt. Vrrrt._

Startled by the vibration, he yanked the phone out from his pocket anxiously and checked the message.

_1 new message from: Akashi-kun_

_Come over later today, Tetsuya…_

Were his eyes deceiving him? Kuroko blinked. For a second, he blamed it on his lack of sleep, but he wasn't seeing things. Akashi had really sent him his address and an invitation to come over. Suddenly feeling wide awake, he walked out of the building, slinging his backpack around his shoulder, only to be hit by the frigid air outside. Shivering, he ambled over a little ways to sit down at the bench near the bus stop sign.

His eyes closed of their own accord. He wasn't mentally prepared for this. Not at all. What did Akashi want from him? Why now, why today?

Ah. If his heart beat any faster, any harder, it would burst.

He took a deep breath, the chilly air stinging his throat.

_Calm down._

He was overthinking this. Maybe it was just a I-haven't-seen-you-in-a-while-so-come-over kind of invitation.

But he didn't want that.

"Kuroko?"

The voice snapped him out of his hectic thoughts and he jumped, eyes fluttering open. At the sight of his tall, intense friend who was jogging towards him, he smiled slightly and waved, rubbing his cheeks a little self-consciously. "Hello, Kagami-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

Kuroko pointed to the sign. "Waiting."

"I heard some of the routes are closed today because of storms and whatnot," Kagami said, rubbing his hands together, Kuroko's candid (and somewhat sarcastic) statement obviously going straight past him. "Can you believe it? The weather's going crazy."

"Oh, really?" Kuroko nibbled on his bottom lip. Akashi lived relatively close to campus, whereas he still stayed with his family much farther away. He commuted well enough from home but he wouldn't know what to do when storms got too extreme for the bus routes. "Hm…I suppose I might have to just walk then."

"Shit, it's getting pretty chilly and it's only October. You sure you're okay to walk like that?"

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun. Besides, you're the one wearing basketball shorts. It's no wonder you'd be cold. But thank you for asking," he said, but he couldn't sound any less convincing as he let out a soft sneeze, burying his face against the crook of his arm to cover it. He sniffled. "Oh dear."

"Oi, it's way too cold for you, idiot," Kagami chastised. "You know what? Why don't you just come over? You know my dorm is literally right here."

He pointed behind him to the large building, but Kuroko's face must have shown his reluctance, since he added, "You can just stay until the sun actually comes out if you're so anxious to leave."

"No, no, it's not that," Kuroko protested but Kagami only chuckled as if in jest. Crossing his arms, Kuroko pouted slightly. "Kagami-kun, it's not nice of you to make fun of me."

"Sorry," he snickered. "You looked so worried there for a second."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to make you upset in any way…but if you really don't mind…" Kuroko said, his head tilting slightly in thought, before nodding. It was rather early in the morning and his _appointment_ with Akashi wasn't going to take place until later in the day.

He sighed. If he thought of it as a date, he might jinx it. But more than that, he was exhausted and the cold wasn't helping.

"Of course not. I just invited you," Kagami said, a little exasperated. "Well, come on then."

They walked the short distance until they arrived at the dorm building, entering through the massive doors where Kuroko was hit in the face by a gust of warm air.

"Ah, it's hot," Kuroko mumbled, feeling almost dizzy from the rapid temperature change.

"Tch, you're so weak. You need me to carry you?"

"No…I'm fine, thank you." He quickly took off his jacket, only to have Kagami take it from him along with his backpack.

"Don't even bother trying to argue with me. You look like you're going to faint," Kagami said in disbelief. "I can't even understand how it would be like to be you."

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Kuroko said defensively, pushing the button for the elevator.

"You know I usually walk up and down the stairs, right?" Kagami sighed. "It might have been better training for me if I just picked you up and ran for it."

"No, thank you," Kuroko said emphatically.

He knew that the large male wasn't offering things like this out of anything other than friendship. Kagami was just concerned because (apparently) Kuroko seemed frail in his eyes. But it felt wrong hearing those kinds of words, as if he were being unfaithful to Akashi.

Which wasn't possible because they didn't have that kind of relationship to begin with. Wishful thinking…

The doors slid open with a _ding! _and they stepped inside. Within a matter of a few seconds, the two arrived in front of Kagami's dorm room.

"Sorry if it's messy," the taller male warned belatedly. "But welcome anyway."

Kuroko nodded and made his way to the couch, ignoring the mountains of food wrappers and other items of clothing strewn all over the room. It was rather reflective of Kagami himself and he chuckled softly, plopping down heavily and sinking into the plush cushions of the sofa.

Why couldn't he be this comfortable with Akashi? He wondered if liking someone turned one into a different person. After all, Kuroko was known to be calm, straightforward, and rather emotionless when it came to any matter, even those of the heart.

But any thought of Akashi, that head full of bright red hair, that pale skin…

Kuroko's face flushed and he willed himself to think of something, _anything,_ other than his former captain.

"TV?"

For the second time, Kagami's voice brought him back to reality. He automatically responded, "Sure."

"'Kay."

With that, Kagami jumped into the couch with such force that Kuroko ended up slamming into him, the impact making him sprawl across the incredibly muscular lap. Instinctively, Kuroko's hands stretched out in front of him to take the fall, but the slick fabric of the basketball shorts threw off his balance and he landed awkwardly, face burying into Kagami's thighs.

"Ha…" Kuroko struggled to regain his breath when the rock hard muscles flexed and…

What was he touching?!

Kuroko was so shocked that he was frozen in place, every muscle refusing to move. Kagami's…was half-hard. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. It couldn't possibly be him causing that, right? It was unbelievable.

But there didn't seem to be any other reason for it.

He blinked.

"S-sorry, Kagami-kun," he mumbled, still stupefied. That was all he felt though. Just surprise, nothing more. Which made sense, considering Kuroko wasn't gay…

Just in love with one guy and only him.

What was wrong with him?

_Snap out of it!_

"My bad," Kagami muttered, helping him get back up with surprising gentleness, even as a red flush began to cover his cheeks. He turned towards the television, the blush spreading all the way to his ears. "I bet you're, uh, disturbed right now. I can explain-"

"Don't worry about it," Kuroko said, sitting up straight again and trying to watch whatever show was on at the moment, failing. "Well, unless you want to talk about it…"

"N-no," Kagami shook his head, coughing awkwardly.

"Then I'll just forget it happened. Is that okay?" Kuroko asked, trying to stay levelheaded the way he usually was, even though his head was spinning with thoughts of Akashi for some reason.

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

[~ * ~]

_Tetsuya, any time now._

Kuroko stared at the text and sighed. It was time to go and he was just getting more and more nervous by the second. And because he was putting off the inevitable – he really wanted to go but he was feeling uncomfortably, unreasonably anxious and scared – they watched yet another movie together.

"That one wasn't very good," Kagami yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Kuroko stood up and stretched a little, also yawning.

"Kagami-kun? Thanks for letting me stay but I really do have to go now. I'll catch a taxi if I have to," he said quickly, walking over to the doorway and shoving on his shoes. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and put his jacket back on.

"Oh, okay…" Kagami looked like he wanted to say something more but he simply lifted a hand and waved. "Bye, Kuroko."

"Have a nice afternoon," Kuroko said, opening the door and stepping out. He waved back once and turned around, going down the elevator.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He felt his face turn hot just at the thought of meeting Akashi. With his rapidly beating heart threatening to explode, he left the building and headed for the bus stop with heavy footsteps, where the latest shuttle dropped off a bunch of people.

"Ah, wait, please…" Kuroko said softly, racing at the sound of the doors closing. He couldn't bring himself to yell any louder and the bus took off. He slowed, coming to an eventual stop, out of breath.

Crud. He'd missed it by only a few seconds. And to make it worse, the sky decided that it was the best moment to open up and dump water on to earth.

It began to rain. Hard.

Thankfully his backpack was waterproof, but the coldness seeped quickly into his clothes, soaking him to the bone. His bangs became plastered to his face and he couldn't have possibly felt any more miserable or confused.

Then in his peripheral vision, he saw something that made his eyes widen and he tried in vain to rub away the raindrops from his eyelashes. That familiar head full of bright red hair…

"Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko stared at the pale redhead, utterly perplexed, his brain refusing to understand the situation. "What are you doing here? Wasn't I supposed to go to your house?"

"You were taking too long." The beautiful male looked at him with an emotionless expression, even as his heterochromatic eyes seemed to be filled with a sort of strange intensity, the rain not daring to break his eye contact. The delicate, slim shoulders lifted into a shrug as he said carelessly, "Tetsuya, I came to find you."

Those eyes…

Kuroko swallowed. He felt as though he were being stripped naked, hopelessly bared for Akashi to see everything, making him experience that unwelcome sensation of guilt yet again. He hadn't done anything wrong by going with Kagami…had he? It wasn't even as though he wanted to be unfaithful. Plus he had absolutely no feelings at all other than friendship for Kagami. He knew that for certain.

Everything already belonged to Akashi, though he'd never tell him that. He couldn't.

"How would you have found me on this huge campus?" Kuroko mumbled but Akashi only smiled at him in that knowing way of his.

"I would have found you," he said simply. "How? I just would have."

Kuroko said nothing in response to that, fidgeting with his backpack strap. "W-where are we going, now that you're here?"

"Back to my place. I came to pick you up. That is all."

"Isn't that a waste of money?"

"You'll have to pay for it." Akashi's eyes gleamed. "After all, you were the one so leisurely walking out of the dormitory building, keeping me waiting."

There wasn't even a hint of accusation or chastisement in his voice, but Kuroko felt himself become mortified anyway. Akashi knew he didn't live in a dorm. "I can explain-"

"I know," Akashi cut him off. "No need to explain anything."

And after that, there was only an uncomfortable silence until the next bus came, the sound of rain providing the only relief. Kuroko chomped on his bottom lip so hard he could taste the metallic tang of his blood. The last thing he wanted was for Akashi to get the wrong impression, but he had a feeling the redhead was far from pleased.

That was probably wishful thinking too.

Akashi stepped on board the bus and headed towards the very back without paying, without looking back to see if Kuroko would follow. But they both knew he would, and Kuroko fumbled to pay the right amount for the two of them before trailing after him.

"Sit," Akashi commanded and Kuroko automatically did as he was told without thinking. Then he finally realized Akashi was still standing up, as he had taken the one free seat left on the bus.

"Akashi-kun, don't you want to sit-"

"I'm fine." The response was no more curt than it would have been usually, but it stung a little to hear it this time. Kuroko struggled to keep his face free of the hurt and looked out the window.

Why was he feeling like this anyway? Akashi was acting totally normal, just like he always did. So why couldn't he? From what he could tell, Akashi wasn't reprimanding him in the slightest.

Maybe it was because he felt like Akashi was judging him, whether or not he was imagining it or if the formidable redhead was actually annoyed with him.

"Tetsuya-"

Kuroko flinched at the touch on his shoulder, a touch that caused the weirdest jolts of electricity to run up and down his arm. It was like it physically burned him, confusing him more than anything else. "Y-yes?"

"We're here," Akashi stated, not waiting for him and getting off. Kuroko chased after him and barely managed to catch up, finding himself in front of the apartment door already.

"You know I'm not that fast, Akashi-kun," Kuroko panted slightly, but his former captain simply opened the door, leading him inside.

"Make yourself at home. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's more fitting if you're here at my place."

Kuroko swallowed nervously, slipping off his shoes. Just then, he nearly lost his balance but Akashi was right beside him, a pale hand holding his own before he could fall over.

"Ah…" Instinctively, Kuroko snatched back his hand, twitching at the sensation of their skin touching. There was that same intense feeling he'd felt on the bus.

He was just too _aware_ of Akashi, every movement, every touch. When Kagami had helped him up, when he had crashed into said male but he hadn't felt anything like this. And what was even more shocking was the fact that he had felt no desire at all whatsoever when he touched Kagami _in that place._

Did that just mean Akashi alone had this kind of effect on him? He supposed it made sense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…well, th-thank you." Kuroko's voice was all but a whisper, and he stared down at the floor, unable to meet the other male's eyes.

Yet Akashi said nothing other than "be careful" as he went in first.

After stripping off his soaked jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack, Kuroko slowly walked inside, seeing an immaculate space where everything was perfectly organized in an almost OCD manner. Not a speck of dust was to be seen anywhere.

It was intimidating. Just how was he supposed to feel comfortable in a place that looked like it was uninhabited?

And just like that Akashi was right behind him again, tapping him on the neck of all places.

"S-stop," Kuroko blurted, turning red despite himself. "Please…"

"Why?" The words were direct, honest, and they cut easily through his defenses. What seemed vague wasn't really vague at all, and Kuroko knew exactly what Akashi was talking about.

But he pretended to be an idiot anyway.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," Akashi murmured, eyes unwavering in their intensity. "Answer me, Tetsuya."

And he finally snapped, the words, his guilt, spilling out of his mouth haphazardly.

"I went over to Kagami-kun's house because it was cold and he offered, though I was waiting at the bus stop to go to your apartment, because I was nervous and anxious about coming here and he was telling me about storms closing down routes and so I followed him to his house and then nothing happened until I fell into his lap but that wasn't because I tried to, but he helped me back up and it was weird because-"

Akashi interrupted him by pressing a long, slim finger against his lips. "Tetsuya. Breathe."

He calmed down, trying to piece together proper sentences in his head, blushing furiously from the touch to his lips. "What I'm trying to tell you is…when he touched me-"

Kuroko suddenly found himself pushed into a couch, the pale, beautiful man looming over him. Was that…anger in those terrifyingly gorgeous eyes? Sadness? Betrayal? He couldn't, didn't understand.

"What do you mean he touched you?"

[~ * ~]

**Red**

Swallowing back utter rage, Akashi cupped the soft chin gently as he stared down into the wide, baby blue eyes with his own mismatched ones. He repeated softly, as kindly as he could, "What do you mean he touched you?"

The boy looked startled, his eyes getting even larger, as he pulled away from him. "Well, it was more like I touched him-"

He saw red. He couldn't take it anymore.

Always, he had tried to be patient, even when all he wanted to do was trap Kuroko into a corner and force the bluenette to understand his feelings. Akashi always got what he wanted, without exception, usually by pure willpower alone. But for some strange, incomprehensible reason, he wanted Kuroko to reciprocate his feelings on his own.

There was always something so fragile about Kuroko Tetsuya, as if he would shatter under just a little pressure. Even physically, he was short, thin, invisible. Akashi, as much as he hated to admit it, was similar to Kuroko in those first two aspects but he himself was far from lacking a strong presence. Yet Kuroko was always there, somehow, supporting the team with the little strength he had, always in the background. Direct, honest, and rather apathetic, Kuroko was a stable sort of person.

Such was the paradox that was Kuroko.

He was proud and always would be at the fact that he discovered Kuroko's talent. Only he had been able to see that hidden skill and had tried to raise him, so to speak. To bring the brilliant boy into the spotlight, to show the world that the phantom player was indeed a basketball genius…it was undoubtedly his greatest achievement.

However, somewhere along the way, he had discovered that he regretted doing so. The five of them on Teiko's team, as the Generation of Miracles, had been the closest group of friends. But he hated Kise for touching him all the time, hated Aomine for being Kuroko's light. Hated the two of them so much even as he knew they were friends.

He wanted Kuroko Tetsuya completely, utterly, absolutely for himself. He wanted to _own_ the boy, to _dominate_, to _possess._

Never had he thought for even one second that having these kinds of feelings for a boy was strange. It was just Kuroko. It _had_ to be Kuroko. If Akashi had one weakness, it would be just that.

Whether he knew it or not, the boy owned every part of him. Akashi guessed Kuroko had no idea, though he always relished in seeing those adorable blushes when he pushed a little too far, saving his smiles solely for him.

But even he had been a little intimidated by the magnitude of his feelings. That's why he had let him go to Seirin. Turns out that was one of the worst things he could have done, aside from receiving Kuroko's gratitude. He _despised_ the fact that Kagami tagged around Kuroko 24/7 and it drove him insane. Because he knew – of course he did – that Kagami felt the same way about Kuroko as he did. And he couldn't stand that. He did only for Kuroko's sake, and also just because he had to have the strength to trust that his feelings would win over Kagami's.

It helped, though, that Kuroko missed him. He knew all of that as well. It just wasn't enough.

"Tetsuya, you haven't answered me properly," Akashi murmured, his emotions threatening to boil over, threatening to make him lose control. "Does it bother you when I touch you?"

"N-no, it's not that," Kuroko protested. "I'm trying to explain but I think I'm just making you angry…"

Akashi took a deep breath and sighed. He had to be patient, he knew, but it was getting extremely difficult. An apology clogged his throat and he coughed lightly, saying instead. "Go on. Explain. I won't get upset."

"Well…what I meant was…when Kagami-kun touched me, I didn't feel anything in particular…" Kuroko's eyes were downcast, most likely in embarrassment. "But when y-you touched me, even just a little…"

Ah. He finally understood.

A small smile formed on Akashi's face.

And now he wanted to tease.

"I wonder how he touched you. Like this, maybe?" Akashi slowly trailed his fingers up Kuroko's arm to his shoulder and he saw the boy flinch, finally seeing the blush. "Or like this?"

Akashi traced the delicate collarbones, down the slim chest and up again, this time under the damp shirt. Kuroko had very soft skin, he realized, hand moving upwards, gliding past the ribcage to stroke the now erect nipple.

Cute.

"A-Akashi-kun?!"

"Tetsuya…" Akashi smirked. "It looks like maybe I am better than Taiga at this. Or no? Perhaps I have to try harder…"

"Nnghhh," Kuroko moaned, biting his lip hard as Akashi flicked a nail across the sensitive bud. When he pinched hard, Kuroko's teeth let go of the slightly swollen pink lips for a split second and Akashi took that chance to swoop down and kiss him. Their lips meshed together and he slid his tongue against Kuroko's, delving deeper to taste, to feast, to _devour._

Delicious.

Kuroko broke the kiss first, panting for breath, a thin string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment before he buried his face against Akashi's shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you," Akashi murmured into Kuroko's ear crudely but surprisingly enough, Kuroko merely clutched at his shirt tighter, bringing him closer. He bit the sensitive earlobe, licking, just _knowing_ that his words were causing chaos in Kuroko's head. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name, Tetsuya…"

Without waiting to hear the response – he didn't want to, not yet – he kissed him again, this time licking and nibbling down from the corner of Kuroko's lips to his jawline, eventually arriving at his beautiful collarbones again. Every crevice, every hidden spot, everywhere…Akashi wanted to savor them all.

Using his tongue, lips, and teeth, he suckled Kuroko's collarbones just hard enough to bring the boy on the edge of pleasure and pain, leaving behind a dark reddish purple mark, a mar on the pale expanse of skin. As if to soothe, he lapped at the bruised-looking area like a cat.

"A-Akashi-kun…aggnnhhh…"

"You're so turned on, Tetsuya…" Akashi stated, unable to stop himself from smirking. "And it's just your collarbones."

"D-don't say such embarrassing things, Akashi-kun…" the bluenette barely managed to say before he gasped at Akashi leaving yet another mark on him.

Perhaps he had a collarbone fetish.

He didn't care. He was going to satisfy his needs the way he saw fit. And Kuroko would feel good from it. Simple as that.

His fingers continued their assault on the rosy nipples, both hands occupied as Akashi kept scraping his teeth against the nearly translucent, tantalizing skin, biting, sinking deeply. Unsurprisingly, a faint scent of vanilla seemed to rise from Kuroko's slender throat where a quick, pounding pulse beat heavily in sync with his own. It mixed with the musky smell of the rain, and there was something lingering in his nostrils that belonged solely to Kuroko.

"Please…_please_…" Kuroko begged, his blue eyes electric in their intensity, unfocused from desire. "I need…"

Akashi willingly licked a trail to Kuroko's pert nipple, taking one into his mouth and grazing against it, sucking and pulling.

"Ahhhhh!" Kuroko's arms snaked around Akashi's shoulders, gripping tightly as if he was the last bastion on earth.

"Calm down, Tetsuya. I've barely gotten started," Akashi attempted to say nonchalantly, but he heard the hoarseness of his own voice and he knew both of them were far from unaffected. He stripped off Kuroko's clothes, all of it, leaving him completely naked. The stark contrast between the pale skin and the dark fabric of the large couch made it all the more apparent that Kuroko was…

_Beautiful._

He had wanted to take his time, to go slowly, to tantalizingly reveal every inch of Kuroko. But he had little control left and even less patience.

"A-Akashi-kun…this is really embarrassing," Kuroko mumbled, his face completely red, a shade Akashi had never seen before but definitely wanted to see again. And again.

"Why?"

"I-I'm not muscular or anything…I know I'm really skinny…and all…and I'm not soft like a girl…"

Akashi flung his own shirt off, unzipping his pants and throwing those aside as well, along with his boxers. He heard Kuroko's soft gasp and subsequent "Oh!"

"I never said I wanted to do this with a girl, Tetsuya. Or anyone else for that matter. Does it bother _you_ that I'm a guy?" he asked quietly, pushing Kuroko down completely, caging him in against the couch so they could both lie down comfortably.

"N-no…"

"Then this is fine."

As casually as he could, he reached for the bottle of lube inside the lamp table near the couch, never letting go of Kuroko for a single second. With a soft squirting sound, he coated his fingers with the substance, some dripping on to his cock. He hissed slightly at the sensation.

"Tetsuya, you see, you're mine. I want every part of you. You belong to me," Akashi murmured, curling his hand around Kuroko's erection. "And I'm going to be your first, am I right?"

"_Yes…!_" Kuroko breathed in answer as Akashi began pumping his shaft slowly, talented, wet fingers making slick sounds. "A-Akashi-kun…"

Good thing he had thought to buy this.

His other hand, also slippery with lube, found Kuroko's entrance easily enough and he slid one long finger inside.

"Ahhhh!"

Kuroko's hips bucked wildly and Akashi searched for the sensitive bundle of nerves that would drive the boy even more insane, pushing more, pushing deeply.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

_Found it._

Akashi added a second finger and Kuroko seemed to choke.

"S-Stop…please…harder…no more…" he thrashed, moaning incoherently. Akashi loved seeing this side of Kuroko as much as he loved the usually blunt, candid, composed aspect of him.

It was drugging, addicting.

"Tetsuya…you're so very tight…and yet you're pulling in my fingers…"

The red blush spread across his cheeks even more darkly. "I-I can't take anymore…Please don't…tease me…"

"But you can and you will," Akashi said gently but sternly, abusing that oh-so-sweet spot over and over again.

At that, Kuroko's hands gripped the fabric of the couch so harshly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Nnngghhh! Ahh…ahhhhh…A-Aka…shi…kun…"

He slipped in a third finger, using more lube. Patience. Patience. Patience.

If he thought it enough, maybe it would help.

"Tetsuya, say my name. Properly," Akashi barely managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Y-You're not…going to c-come with me?"

He almost lost it then and there.

"Who says I'm not…capable of making you come again?" Akashi said, struggling to speak normally. "Now say it."

His fingers rammed into him, finally finding a rhythm that Kuroko liked, and with one final thrust, Kuroko came hard into Akashi's hand, shuddering, trembling.

To Akashi's immense satisfaction, Kuroko was still half-hard.

He continued to stretch Kuroko's tight hole until he replaced his fingers with his own throbbing cock. Slowly, the head of his erection passed through the ring of muscle and he gasped simultaneously with Kuroko.

_Hot. _So unbearably, deliciously _hot._

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Normally, he might have liked to hear that fear, that uncertainty, something that would force Kuroko to depend on him. And yet, he wanted to be gentle this time. How uncharacteristic of him.

"Relax, Tetsuya…trust me…" Akashi murmured softly, holding him close, teasing his nipples from behind. He chuckled darkly, trying to stay still when all he wanted to do was move. "You got my couch dirty, Tetsuya…and you didn't follow my orders…"

"S-sorry, Akashi-kun…I mean…"

"You know, Tetsuya…even if you don't love me…you're still mine. I will _make_ you mine. I don't care how you feel about Taiga. You _will_ fall for me…Do you know how I know?" Akashi pulled out and thrust back in, buried balls deep in the scorching heat.

"S-Seijuro-kun!" Kuroko screamed, tears beginning to stream from the clear blue eyes. "Ahhhhhhh…nnnggghhh!"

"Because I do. And because I love you," Akashi answered himself, laughing quietly but humorlessly as he began to plunge in faster and faster, the sounds of their lovemaking resonating in the otherwise quiet living room, a wet, sucking noise that turned him on even more. "Tetsuya…does it hurt?"

"I'm…okay…unngghhh!" he cried out again, Akashi easily rubbing that sensitive gland inside him, making him see literal stars dance across his vision.

With slightly shaking fingers, Akashi brushed away the tears and held him so tightly that it was hard for either of them to breathe.

"Come, Tetsuya…"

"T-Together…?" Kuroko choked out, eyes unseeing, lost in pleasure that only _he_ could give, that only _he_ would give. He would be Kuroko's first and last. And that thought was enough to push him over the edge.

"Yes…"

He slammed into him one final time and Kuroko writhed, climaxing at the same time. Akashi shuddered, pouring himself into the boy without abandon, as if he could physically give Kuroko his feelings, his emotions, his thoughts, his heart, his soul, his everything. He slumped on top of his lover and exhaled slowly, feeling better than he had ever felt before.

A few minutes later, Kuroko broke the silence. "Akashi-kun…?"

"Back to calling me so formally?" he chuckled softly.

"Ah, well…um…then…S-Seijuro-kun?"

"What?" he asked not unkindly, finally pulling out of Kuroko completely and getting up to grab something to clean up the mess. He took vicious pleasure in seeing his white cum spill from Kuroko's still slightly pulsing hole.

"I just wanted to say…I don't have feelings for Kagami-kun like the way I do…for you," Kuroko said quietly, his face almost back to normal except for the pink tinge remaining on his cheeks. "I've, uh, already fallen for you, Seijuro-kun. You don't have to make me…"

Akashi only smirked, hiding the fact that the confession made his heart literally skip a beat. Even sadistic people like him had a heart, he supposed. "Do you know why I invited you today?"

Kuroko shook his head and bit his lip at the feeling of Akashi's cool touch, cleaning up the stickiness between the two of them.

"I wanted you to move in with me if you liked my place or…if you weren't going to go to Taiga," Akashi admitted, busying his hands with tissues and towels. "Though, regardless, I would have stolen you away."

"Seijuro-kun?"

"What?" He stared casually into the serene blue eyes that belonged uniquely to Kuroko.

"I…I like you…"

"As you should," he responded naturally, holding out a hand. Kuroko blinked and shook it like it was a handshake, but Akashi refused to let go, pulling him off the couch and leading him to the bathroom. "Let's take a shower."

"Seijuro-kun…I take that back."

"What?" Akashi's mismatched eyes widened, a little stunned.

Kuroko's lip was bleeding, his teeth wearing down his lip. "I don't like you. I…I love you. A lot. I have…for a long time. And I would like nothing more than to live with you…if you'd be alright with it."

"Did you not hear me? I said I love you and I was the one who invited you. I want you here," Akashi said simply, pushing him into the shower. "That's all."

"I'm surprised that you feel that way about me," Kuroko confessed, turning on the water. "I always thought you wouldn't like this kind of thing…That was why I thought I should keep everything to myself."

"Well…you're here now. We both know how we feel about each other," Akashi said bluntly, pressing Kuroko against the tiled, cool wall. "Even if it took us seven years. So…say it again, Tetsuya."

"I…love you, Seijuro-kun."

"I love you, too, Tetsuya. And just so you know…you're mine now. There's no escape," Akashi murmured. "Not that there ever has been."

* * *

**Author's Note: **EEP! I tried my best to write something decent and…GAHH. It was cheesy and corny (especially the ending) and GAHH! I know…This was quite a challenge. PWPs are difficult…I'm not even sure I wrapped up every point but…

OTL

Leave a review, ne?


End file.
